forever is just a small part of eternity
by Kylila Kurosuki
Summary: two words MATING SEASON oh yes and Inuyasha and Riku are going crazy what's better one is unwilling and the other is trying to keep himself from jumping her


first crossover have fun

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha or Kingdom hearts if I did Abhita would be in the game and it wouldn't be a kids inuyasha would be full demon but have the ears kagome wouldnt be human

Riku was sitting in a tree tossing a rock in the air catching it looking at the horizon ,or so it looked. He was really looking at the beauty he wanted to claim , as she was trying to make a fire outside the hut her family owned.

'Why does it have to be fucking mating season. If I have mated with her already she should of had like two pups but no I take my damn time so she is now 17'

"Riku what are you doing up here, shouldn't you be home"

"No I just need to see her one more time before tonight Inuyasha"

"Keh. The affects getting to you like they are me. If they get worse Kagome should watch out"

"I wonder how your brother is fairing I mean Rin being older now she looks our age"

"Well he has control unlike us, who just want our destinied mates. Is that Kagome down there?", Inuyasha pointed to Kagome.

"I wonder if they know that we see them Kags?"

"I don't know but... Do you think mating season is effecting them to?"

"Well if they are as effected as me then we better stay in hiding, wait I have a joke", Then she took a stick and bent over writing something in the dirt really big so they could see the symbols that said.

"Screw you Biotch", They both said in the tree

"We can see you assholes"

"Shit lets get outta here"

"No both you come out here"

"Fine", The vampire demon said

"What do you want Abhita?"

"Lets go", She said dragging him by the hair

"Not the hair not hair"

"Well either the hair or the balls or come willingly"

"I take willingly", Then when they were deep enough into the forest Abhita stopped fast and looked at Riku

"Care to tell me why you are affected so much by this season? Wait first answer what is the season"

"Spring?"

"Spring just spring my ass"

'Kami her ass she had to say that'

"Spring my ass, mating season I see it in your and Inuyasha's eyes"

"So what if it is mating season, you are only 17 in human years"

"And you are only 18 in human years all my friends are at least courted by now"

"So what it isn't like it is effecting you like it is me"

"Wanna put your fucking money on the table for that shit?"

"Yes"

"Well I have been feeling the effect for 2 years I am over 100 years old and I have never felt this bad about this season, I love you Riku and I know I am your destinied and you are mine so lets get this shit over with and show our feelings okay Riku do you-", She was cut off by Riku who pushed her against a tree pinning her hands above her head in one hand and snaked his hand around her back. She then licked his lip asking for permisson, he openned his mouth and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She mouned once and he pulled away regret and sadness in his eyes.

"Riku"

"I...I...I.. can't.. do this.. to you"

"Do what?"

"Be your mate or courted for that matter I will go insane who know I could rape you", Then he jumped away and she went home heart broken

"Kags"

"What?"

"I don't know if he likes me well he does but well I dont know lets go to the lake tomorrow with the stuff you brought back form the future I still can't believe you have been half demon this whole time"

"I know but I have the ears like Inuyasha but I have a tail and Inuyasha turned full demon from a wish giver"

"He could come swiming with us I will make sure he does we could wear those string bikinis"

"Tempting eh?", Kagome said grabbing two suckers out of her little pouch and handing one to Abhita"

"Yeah lets go eat and sleep"

Kagome and Abhita were dress in bikinis with cover up over them Kagome was going to walk with Inuyasha while Abhita was at the lake sun tanning. Then she disiced to get up and find Riku, only to find him in a tree.

"Riku"

'Shit I didn't smell her'

"What Bitch"

"I am a dog I am highly aware of that, and I thought I wasn't courted, She mumbled the last part."Why don't you come down here"

"No"

"Why? I really want you to come swimming", In a second he had her up against a tree, again,

"Why dont you court me I mean you have had me up again a tree so many times it ain't fun-"

"No Abhita I just can't"

"Why the hell can't you, well if you can't then I am going back", She said running back to the lake tears in her eyes. When she got to the lake she tanned again

"I should just go to Kuromaru even though I hate him it would be better then having no mate", Of coarse Riku following her had to hear this. A few seconds later he was leering over her, then pulled her hair slightly and made her look him in the eyes.

**"You will not go over to Kuromaru, I won't let you."**,Then he got kicked in the gut.

"**What the fuck bitch"**

"Don't call me bitch", She slapped him only to get her wrist caught

**"Stop slapping me"**

"When you stop being an idiot", then he was on her looking at her

"Get the hell off me"

"**No**", His voice deep and almost a growl, then she took in his look. Fangs larger, claws digging into her wrist, red pupil, his whites gone black, and silver jagged marks going down his cheeks.

"Riku get off of me.", She said trying to push him off, only to receive a growl before having her hands pinned above her head and pulled into a forceful kiss. He then tugged on her lip and shoved his tongue in her mouth. He broke away and rested his forehead on hers.

"_**Mate**_"

"You haven't even put claim on me"

**"I know that bitch but by the end of today you have a claim, no one with touch you or look at you.", **He said with a growl, pinning her hands in one and moving her head with the other to attack her neck.

"Riku your scaring me"

**"Don't be scared of me."**

"Yeah easy for you to fucking-", She was cut off from a quick kiss then he kissed down her jawline to the junction of her neck.

'Oh no he is going to fucking bite me oh hell no I can't die like this', She was snapped out of her thoughts by Riku smirking again her neck, from smelling fear.

**"I am not going to bite you."**

'Oh thanks Kami"

**"Unless you want me to, **He said nipping at her neck.

"Who would want to get there blood sucked out stupid", She said wrappig a leg around and kickig him in the head, she was about to put her foot down but Riku held it there.

**"Bitch I am not stupid and that's hot. Are you blushing."**

"No.", She said trying to get out of his grasp and turning away.

**"Here is a deal. I will let you go and you can run lets see how far you get."**, As soon as he let go she was long gone snickering and masking her scent. He caught up with her in thridty seconds later hugging her form behind.

**"Got you"**, He said in her ear licking the outer shell and blowing on it.

"I know I let you, but I am not going to be so submittive like you think I will."

**"Good glad you won't be"**, Soon after he tried to push her down on the ground for her to pounch and land on him.

"Not here in the open"

**"What about the cave"**

"Perfect, Race you there", She said running getting there before him, waiting by a fire pit.

**"I didn't even say go you should be punished for that''**

"I know and punished what am I? five?", An instant after she said that she was against a wall.

"Ah ah ah", She got out of his hold and pinned him running her leg in between his and kissed his neck. Soon after she was picked up and put on a grass thing they called a bed.

"Riku are you sure you want to"

**"Yes I can't bear you leaving, I'II die ",** He said nuzzling her neck nipping at her juction, then up to her pulse point and sucking

"You can't bear me leaving eh?", She said with a slight chuckle

**"Not funny"**

"Says you"

He pushed her down and caught her in a passionate kiss kneeding on breast in one of his large hands. She bent her head down to work on his neck. He started to undo her boyish black and red cover up , to reveal a green and silver under top.

She undid his yellow and black top to reveal a torn shirt under it and she ripped it off.

**"Fiesty wench?", **she bit his neck in reply

"Yep now unless you want to be naked before me shut up", She made her statement clear by holding the belt. Finally his other side kicked in.

_'Let me change back asshole I can't do this'_

_**'No now sit there and be pretty I am claiming our mate and that is final'**_

_'Hell to the no'_

Abhita could see him in deep thought.

"Riku please don't back out, I...I...I.. love you

"**Okay**"

"How bout since I am scared baout you biting me nd since you have to why don't you give me a courting mark just get one over with.

**"Okay my lil puppy"**

"Usally I get pissed hearing that"

**"Get pissed and no mark", **The he noticed her tilt her head bearing her neck in submittion.

'_Let me changa back asshole'_

_**'Well I was getting close to letting you but now she wants the mark'**_

_' Damn you'_

"Riku please."

"**What?"**

'_Why the fuck is his voice so deep and why is he growling I don't like the look in his eyes or how he is acting or the marks',_Realisation hit Abhita in the face like a bag of bricks_ 'Shit he went full demon I don't want him to regret'_

"**Bitch"**

"What Riku?"

**"Less thinking and more of this"**

" Please tell me are you going to regret anything cause I know you went demon", Before she could get and answer he pulled her head up and kissed her passionly and violent a little, this time he didn't stop when he smelt fear. He just kept going at it tuggng at her lip and winning dominace, until she pulled away.

"**What?"**

"Nothing Ku, but tell me will you regret it do you now even tell me...please", She plead.

**"No. I won't okay, I love you"**

**"**

I love you to"

"**Better be your stuck with me."**

"And you me", Then he took off her buttoms, and she fumbled with the belt, so he stood up and took them off leaving him in a fudoshi.

'_Kami i thought the top half was hot'_

**"Like what you see"**

"Yes", Not a second after that she gasped from having someone sucking on her neck. She desided to get even and take off his fudoshi. Him challanging her desided to brush one finger against her opening. To recieve a breathless thick moan from her. He , finally, scraped his fangs against the juction of her neck, then feeling her not tensing up anymore and bit into her neck. After 30 seconds feeling that his mark been left he pulled his fangs out of her neck, and licked away the blood from the mark. Then he saw something move towards the mark and growled, then noticed her giggle and it was her hand to touch it .

"What will it look like?", She said touching the mark.

" **A star with a fang threw it or crossed over fangs"**

"Cool."

"**Cool. Keh. Understatement it will look hot on you",**He noticed her blushing really hard. "**I love seeing what I can do to you"**

"Asshole", Shortly after saying that she had Riku biting on her neck making hickeys and pumping a finger in her, then one more.

"Riku please", He desided to tempt her and crawl down and lick her slit, only to get hair pulled by her. Soon he had one arm over her hips holding them down as she came drinking all her juices

"Riku come on... mate

"**Please what **_**mate" **_He made sure to purr the word 'mate' in her ear. Then pinned her down with a violent passion kiss, and she licked his bottom lip and soon they were fighting for dominace, Riku won then they pulled away.

**"You called me mate"**

"I want you and how did you get up so fast"

**"Antsy. But you think I don't, I just don't want to hurt you, and i think you forget i am a vampire demon"**

"It will for only a moment and I am a strong girl and yep i did"

**"Okay",**He said poisitioning himself at her entrance.**"Might want to hold on to me"**

"Okay", She said grabbing on to his back. He started to push himself in, and she tensed

'_Let me change the hell back, your hurting her'_

_**'I would never hurt her if she didn't want this to happen but she does so jack off'**_

He pulled himself out of thought from the other side when he hit her virgin barrior.

**"Ready?", **She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head in his neck wrapped her hands around his shoulders and murmured a "Yes", He pulled back out then pushed back in threw her barrior. Then he felt her tense up and smelt tears, then slightly pulled her hair to pull her head back and licked away her tears, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Move", He started a slow pace, her moans getting louder each thrust. She knew since it was her first time she wouldn't last long, She started placing bites on his neck.

**"Abhi, I love you", **He said putting his hand under he back to support her and picked up pace. He felt her back arch more pushing her breast in his chest even more, He felt as though he was about to g over the edge and then she arched her back and bared her neck then climaxed which set his off. As this was happening He bit into her neck and she did that same, then he pulled out of her and spooned her. He traced the outter part of her ear with his tongue then blew on it and kissed behind it.

"Riku?"

**"Sleep...**_**...mate"**_

"G'night..._**Mate", **_Then Abhita snuggled up to him and he pulled up a fur from an bear he got from his father. Then pulled her to his chest and kissed her neck digging his fangs in her mark. Then falling asleep.

Author mini show any questions in the reveiws will be answered here but now the mini show. I dont know if this works or not but lets try it

Inuyasha:When Am I goning to be in the fucking stroy

Me soon enough

Riku:Will you stop making me go crazy

Kagome:Bye

_The next morning_

Riku woke up to something in his arms, then it moved and let out a moan of pain.

"A...a...a...Abhita?, Then she turned around and stroked his cheek.

"What are you doing, Why are you naked and why am I"

"What are you so nervious _Mate"_

_"_M..M...M..Mate?",Then she pulled his hand to the mark on her neck, and she put her hand on his mark. Riku let out a gasp as he saw something close to his families mark, a star with two fangs looking like wings on the side.

"Sorry", He said in a asshamed tone.

"For what?",She said resting her forehead on his.

"For raping you"

"You didn't rape me rape is if they are unwilling i wanted you to"

"You mean... Thanks"

"For what"

"Just being mine. So what does my mark look like", Then she looked at his neck. It was a cross with an arrow wrapping around it" It is a cross with and arrow wrapping around it what about mine?"

"A star with fang wings and a drop of blood dripping at the tip of each one"

"Cool", She said touching it, but just as her finger tips brushed it she was pinned under Riku.

"Don't if the female touches the mark we take it lustful", Then he kissed her softly but deeply.

"Oh yeah you kinda shreded my clothes last night"

"You can where my overshirt and a fur thing form in here like the wolfs."

"Okay we should get going before my mom starts to wonder"

"Okay mate", Then they got up Riku threw he a fur of a deer and his outer shirt and she put it on, he put on his inner shirt and pants. Then they walked out of the cave and started walking back to her house.

"Where is our daughter"

"I don't know but she is at the age where she should have a mate"

"Oh thanks for imforming me of the fear now i fear she could of got raped", Then her father smelt her.

"She is coming home, She better not have a mate"

"Mama? Papa?", As soon as she said that she was being hugged by her mom."Um mum can't breath"

"Sorry", She said letting go to, but she saw the mark and signaled her dad over, he saw it and put his hand under her chin and turn her head forcefully.

"Who?", He said growling a little.

"Daddy don't kill him"

"Who, I won't ask again yound lady"

"It was Riku daddy", She whispered.

"I didn't hear you Abhita Moriko Linsuki"

"Kyosaki stop being rough on her"

"No Megumi I need to know"

"IT WAS RIKU O FUCKING KAY", He let go of her head and she fell on the floor crying, her head in her hands.

"I am going to go send the Takasaki's a little visit."

"No please"

"Well someone needs to be taught a lesson"

"I went over willingly it wasn't rape"

"Still look at you he's brain washed you now i have a reason to kill him with a slow and painful death"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed"

"Look what he has turned you into don't worry I will set him straight"

"I won't let you.", She whispered.

"What was that"

"I WON'T LET YOU ASSHOLE I CALL A FATHER NO" , Abhita said, getting up and running out the door, to the Eastern lands, where Riku lived becasue his family ruled there.

She found Riku out side sharpening a sword, and he looked up smelling her tears, then dropped the sword and ran over to her, picked her up and ran to the castle side and jumped up to his room. He set her down on the bed, sitting her on the edge then dropped down on his knees, in between her legs, and grabbed her arms.

"Whats wrong"

"My dad...He's. Coming... Hurt... You... and... tear away."

"I won't let him wait is that even allowed one or both will die without the other?"

"I dont know"

"I won't let him Abhita", He said, hugging her wrapping his hands around her head and back tucking his nose in the crook of her neck. Kami he loved his scent mixed with hers. Then Riku's mom was looking for him and walked in on the two.

"Riku is that your mate wait why is she crying?"

He looked up saw his mom and picked Abhita up and put her in his lap, sitting in a chair motioning for his mom to come over.

"Her dad doesn't really like me or is that fond of me, or isnt fond of the idea of her having a mate obviously.", Now Abhita had her head in the crook of his neck and turned her head out.

"He said he was going to pay you guys a visit and i started crying and ran here"

"Your dad doesn't sound to nice"

"He isn't"

"Well it will be while till he gets her right"

"Yeah he is slow at running and is most likey being stopped by my mum"

"Who is your mother"

"Megumi Linsuki"

"I use to be best friends with her, come with me. You can barrow a kimono seeing you aren't really wearing one", She shot a stare at Riku. Abhita picked up her head to look at Riku and he nodded, then she stood and a walked with the Lady.

"So my so my son claimed you last night am I right"

"Yes, I loved for a long time and have been trying to get atleast a courting mark"

"But you got mated "

"Yes and I am glad", Then she saw a silver haired, slender tall man with a mark on his forehead to fangs crossed over, and he wipped his head in the direction, and quickly moved over to the two.

"Who is she", He voice was deep like Riku's

"Remember Riku saying he claimed someone"

"Yes", He said eyeing Abhita over.

"Well this is her"

"Hi I persume you are Riku's father"

"Yes I am and you are"

"Abhita Moriko Linsuki"

"Right, Hikaru when you are done doing what ever you are doing come and find me with her we need to recond her's and Riku's marks"

"Okay Xemnas",

Hi_ _ _ _ _ Bye

Then they walked off to a room and Hikaru took out a silver and black kimono with a white obi with a yellow under kimono and a turqoise ribbon for her hair if she wanted

"Here put this on, do you want me to leave"

"No it is fine", She said undressing then putting on the inner and outer kimono then handing the obi to Hikaru.

"Can you tie it I can never get it right", Abhita said pulling her waist thigh lenth hair out of the way to put it in a braid on the side and tied the ribbon at the end of it. Then turned around for Hikaru to see. But Abhita saw she had some eyelinerand lip color.

"Can I try something on you"

"Sure I guess"

"Sit", Hikaru said pointing to a chair. Abhita went over and sat down and after a few minutes she was looking in one of Hikaru's mirrors she was wearing grey eyeshadow and light eyeliner

"Beautiful just beatiful"

"Thanks this is like my first time wearing a real kimono and not a boy one and make-up"

"Lets go and find Riku"

Abhita and Hikaru walked into Riku's room. Him just putting on a new shirt, and whipped his head in the direction of his mom and mate, and he personally was surprised.

"Riku you father needed you both to record your marks soon"

"Okay mother can you go find dad"

"Yeah that is where I was heading", She kinda shoved Abhita into Riku before she left and she fell into his chest.

"Your beatiful", He said sitting down setting her in his lap

"Thanks, but what is up with holding me all the time"

"Remember the male is usually really posessive and tries to get his scent on the female as much as possible, so I like holding you "

"Oh, Okay", She said putting her fangs in his mark for a little while.

"Not know Abhi we have to do something"

"Fine mate", He scrapped his fangs against his markfor revenge.

"I love it when you call me mate", He murmured in her neck, only to hear two people clear there throats.

"Hi dad"

"I will forget that I saw that and heard that", That stament made the pair blush from embarassment."So which one first?"

"Eh lets get this over with", Abhita said getting up from Riku's lap.

"Do you only need the mark he gave me or the one I was born with too"

"Both"

"Okay", Moved her head and he drew down the mark then lowered the shoulder of her kimono to reveal a a cresent moon with a star held in the tips of it a knife running threw it.

"Riku come here"

"Well duh I know dad"

"Don't back talk me"

"Sorry", Then Riku moved his head and his dad drew the mark down. And just after that a servent, came up to tell them someone was at the palace doors.

"Mi'Lord, Some one is at the gate stating he is here for his daughter and to set the prince straight", Hikaru and Xemnas saw Abhita move to Riku chest and cuddle to it like she was looking for protection.

"Abhita"

"Yes My lady"

"Was that your father"

"Y...y...yes"

"Riku keep her with you and come down with us"

"Yes mother", Then he turned to Abhita." Think you can face him"

"Mmhmm I think", The the four walked down to the main hall where Kyosaki was, with there mates hand hold each others

When Abhita caught the image of her father she moved behind Riku, wrapping her arms around his.

"Scared to see your own father, I was just going to set him right for brain washing you and for rape"

"Don't be so sure Kyosaki, she looked like she came to him willingly considering how she is going to him for protection and not her Sire."

"Shut up!"

"Dad I think you are the one who need to shut the hell up I wonder why mum even likes or stands you, you go to conclusions every fucking time and it makes me sick."

"Naughty girl, your grounded when we go home"

"Who said I am going home to you"

"Well I am your father so I would expect it I mean these people aren't going to deal with you, I am sure they hate you"

"Kyosaki that is where you are wrong. When Riku said he claimed her me and Xemnas accepted her with open arms, now you better leave before you are excourted out"

"Oh believe me, my dear I will be back", By the time he said the first part of the sentence Abhita was cuddled into Riku's chest, her head on his shoulder, hugging his upper torso."And when I come back", Kyosaki grabbed her chin."You will come back", He heard growling from Riku and looked at him marks showing and bigger fangs showing.

**"Get away form my **_**Mate**_**, Bastard"**

"Remember she is my daughter I have a more claim"

**"Get away from her, you may be her father but I will have no heasitation to kill you if you hurt her"**

"As if", He was scratched by Riku leaving a pretty big mark and deep one to, before a guard came behind him and kicked him out. After this Abhita looked up at Riku, and he desided to pull her back to his room.

"Young love"

"I think she will do our son good"

As soon as they were in his room he locked the door and pulled her down on the bed, and pulled her to him and dug his fangs in her a sign of claiming again.

"Riku what are you doing"

"Stating my claim again a want my scent on you and your on me so no one can tell us apart", He said dragging his fangs across her throat

Then him sensing she was asleep, he pulled up a cover folded at the end of his bed, and fell asleep with his top fangs in her neck.

A few hours later he woke up to her thrashing about a bad dream, and he started shaking her, didn't work so he bit into the mark again. She woke up sitting up, sweating she looked over at Riku and kissed him full force then buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his calmig scent of a thunderstorm and sakura blossems.

"Kami I love the smell of you"

"How do I smell to you?"

"Like sakura blossems in a thunderstrom"

"You smell like chinnamon and lilies", Abhita climbed out of bed to take off her sandals. Then a clap of thunder was heard as soon as she got the last one off, and she flung herself at Riku. He started stroking her back and smirking into her neck.

"What's wrong"

"I'm scared of thunder but i like the smell of rainstorms"

"Okay come here", He said hugging he tucking her head into his chest, then they both fell asleep that way unaware of what will happen in the morning.

"Yo baby bro", Said a certain red head

"What Axel, wait where's Renji and Kairi?"

"Kairi is visiting her parents and Renji in the soul society. But who is that?", Axel said pointing to Abhita

"My mate"

"You claimed!"

"Yep"

"When?!"

"Two nights ago"

"Well good job bro, did you know the two western princes have courted"

"Who ever the fuck that is shut the fuck up trying to sleep", Said a half asleep Abhita who was comfy on Riku's chest using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Sorry Abhi my brother is here"

"You have a brother"

"Two. Really I have a twin"

"Holy shit who was that talking?", Then he opened her eyes to see Axel .

"Axel?"

_"Got it memorized?"_

"Damn you"

"Well I'll leave you two I am going to hunt"

"Ok shut my door", Axel keft and shut the door.

"Can we explore the grounds today?", She said not trying to give her puppy dog eyes but since she was full dog it was hard

"Yes?", He said rubbing one of her ears, that was a mystery of how she got them in she full demon, then she tickled his nose with her tail.

"Stop that Mate"

"Fine", Then they got up and got dressed In the same things they had yesterday. Then they went downstairs.

They walked outside hand in hand, and Abhita got a a look in her eye. Then she started running.

'Yeah come and get me if you can', Then she tripped over the kimono, and was glad Riku was behind her. He quickly moved to the front of her and caught her.

"You need to be more careful, you could of got hurt"

"No shit smartass"

"Thank you bitch", Then she moved her tail under his jaw down his neck to touch his mark. Soon after he had her against a tree (again)

"Why am I always against the tree?", He lowered her mouth to where it was barely touching her ear, and rubbing the other. "Because this is how we vampires show love"

"Ahem?", Abhita tried looking over Riku's tall shoulder. Riku didn't even have to look at him to know it was his brother.

"Yes Renji?"

"Are you planning rape or some shit"

"Why would I rape my mate mostly because we are marked, Damn your smelling is shit"

"Yeah try being in smoke for a few hours straight"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Oh yeah mom wanted you, but I can tell her you are busy"

"No, l'II go, Abhita coming", Then she ran up and grabbed his hand.

'I need to mate with Rukia'

Riku found his mom in the study with his dad, practically making out.

"Ahem", Then two teens said, and the lord and lady stopped in there tracks.

"Right So me and Abhi are gonna leave if there isn't anything you wanted", They said walking to the door and out of it. Abhita desided to stroke her mark, and she saw lust in his eyes. Then he started pulling her to his room.

When they got in Riku locked both the doors and pulled her on the bed on top of him, and kissed her full force, she licked his fangs and he started biting her lip. He rolled the two over after the kiss, then looked in her eyes while holding her chin.

"You've gotta stop doing that"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going crazy, here I will show you", The touched his mark and she felt a wave of lust.

"Fine I guess"

"Buuuutttttt... Your still getting punished"

"Shit", Soon after she said that Riku was taking off her kimono, when he was done he leaned back.

"Come on don't be shy", She started to take off his gi then his hakama. As soon as it was off he sprung free.

"Excited are we?"

"So what if I am have you seen how hot you are to me"

She giggled"Thanks"

Once they we naked, Abhita started placing open mouthed kisses on his bare chest to his hips. Riku closed his eyes in pleasure when she grabbed him, but he opened them back in shock when she took him in her mouth. When her tongue started swirling around his tip his hands moved into her head grabbing small handfuls, tugging it out of its braid.

"Abhi", He moaned out, she looked at him the question in her eyes ' Did i hurt you'

"No you didn't hurt me don't worry", He said stroking the bad of her head with on hand, the other supporting himself as he leaned back. She started bobbing her head up and Riku started pumping into her mouth, his climax building up fast he pulled her off him.. Then he put her on her knees and pulled her rear up. He entered her slowly, but soon it started to turn into him ramming into her.

"Riku"

"Shhh I know I'm close to", He pulled out of her ad turned over so she was under him and went at it again. His marks started to appear and so did hers see had crosses from her ears to the edge of her lips. His eyes turned black and red and hers red and purple.

**"Bitch"**

**"Mate"**

They both said while there climaxes hit them. After they finished Riku pulled out of her and pulled her to him and put a hand under her jaw which she nuzzled into.

**"See you drive me crazy"**, By then she fell asleep.

He woke up and felt two more unfamilar presences in the room and woke Abhita up by biting her neck.

"What?", She asked groggily

"Get dressed", He said roughly, Then they both got dressed, and Riku pulled her out of the room, down to the dining room where his parents were eating.

"Dad, Mom.", He nodded "Oh my Kami who the hell is there!?", He said grabbing Abhita, who looked up at him worry in her eyes.

"Riku whats wrong?"

"There is someone or something following us I felt it since I woke up"

"Riku honey can Abhita come with me"

"Yes I need to talk to dad anyway"

Then Abhita and Hikaru walked to her room.

_:)_

When they got there Hikaru motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from her.

"That presence it is in here I think you have pups"

"Holy shit what"

"Pups, yay I am going to be a grandmother"

"No you said pupssssss"

"Yeah as in more then one there is two"

"Holy shit what am I gonna tell Riku", She said tangling a hand in her hand.

"He'll be fine but he is going to make you stay near him, and make you most likey live here with him"

"Okay", They didn't notice Xemnas and Riku stand behind them, till they put there hands on there mates shoulders.

"Abhi come I want to talk to you", She got up and mouthed a 'Oh fuck help me', Only to be dragged by a hand. He dragged her out to a meadow that had a little hut.

As soon as they were there he pushed her against a outside wall and started kissing her neck.

"Riku what's wrong"

"Your pregnate, what are we gonna do with you dad out there", he murmured against her neck

"I can answer that", Said a voice in the shadows, Right in mid sentence Riku pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Give me my daughter back and I will give you short and mostly painless death", Then Riku picked her up and started running towards the palace and jumped onto his deck (Ha ha ha his deck no pun intended) and shut the doors.

Riku was laying in bed with Abhita pulled to him. He had his hand on her adomen stroking it, knowing he had his heirs in there, her head was tucked under his and she was snuggled into him, he wished it could stay like this forever.

How do you like that shit 19 pages on a role and in one day to bang but i think I will do a little more then i will do what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha in to so on word with more

Abhita was three weeks into the four month preganancy, and was wearing a different kimono to fit her, but Riku was going a bit crazy wondering how to be a father.

"Riku.", He was brought out of thought. When she said his name and walked over ,to the chair he was in , with her hand on her stomach. When she was six inches away he asked.

"What's wrong with the pups", She took his hand and placed it right under her belly button, he was amazed by it.

"Th...t...the...there... there...Kicking!", He pulled her close and hugged her stomach.

"Yep", She said stroking his hair

Then Kairi, Axel's mate came in."So you told him?"

"Uh-huh"

"Kairi where are you"

"Shit Axel I am in Riku's room", Then he walked in and dragged her out.

"You guys drag a lot"

"We are as possesive as dogs"

"Not funny don't crack dog jokes when the kids are born, I hope I have a boy first"

"Why"

"So if someone breaks my little girl heart her older brother will kick their ass"

"Or her daddy will do it for them", Abhita started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing your funny when your protective, ow"

"What?", He said looking up at her.

"Nothing still getting use to them kicking", Then Riku murmured something in her stomach, and they stopped kicking.

"Riku?", She said sitting in his lap, moving her hand over his on her stomach.

"Yes", He said against her ear, nibbling on it.

"Won't our kids be vamprics?"

"Yes and they will be strong for full demon and full vampire blood strong itself will make them strong as can be"

"Perfect"

"I know you will care for them great", He said holding her face resting there foreheads on each others.

"And I know you will protect them greatly"

"You bet I will", He sensed her getting tired so he carried her over to the bed, set her in it and covered the two up, putting his hand near the pups, feeling them kick made his world go round.


End file.
